


You Are Not Tom Cruise My Love

by happyflower



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nothing to serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyflower/pseuds/happyflower
Summary: Basically Rami gets hurt on set and scares the shit outta Joe





	You Are Not Tom Cruise My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fin hope you like it! and pardon if I made a grammar mistake, English is not my first language :P

It was supposed to be a normal day, he'd' wait until Rami got home from filming and maybe go grab some fast food or cooking something, depending of how hungry were both of them.

 

He was just lying on the couch watching some crappy tv show just to lose time when his phone rang.

 

It was from Sam Esmail. That was weird, he never ever calls,Joe had his number of course, 'cause Rami had given it to him it in case of emergency a few months ago,tho he was not sure how he got his phone number.

 

-Hey Joe, it's Sam -. His breathing sound like if he is hiding something, of course he got nervous AF.

 

-Hi Sam is everything ok?-

 

-Yes... Well no, Rami had an accident on set we are in St. Laurent hospital but...-

 

He didn't even let Sam finish the sentence before he had cut the phone call, grabbing the car keys and leaving the apartment they've shared for two years now.

 

He probably is gonna have at least 5 tickets for passing red lights but doesn't matter, the drive to the hospital took him 15 minutes, must be a record.

 

Joe finally enter to the emergency room trying to find Sam. (And probably Rami).

He is in a horrible blue chair waiting for news. He catches a glimpse of him and stood up.

 

-What the hell happened Sam? Where is Rami? Is he Okay?-. Joe asked him as fear finally catches up to him, not knowing if he was seriously injured, or if he was never going to see him again. The feeling of not knowing anything makes him feel like crying. That's when Sam hugs him.

 

-Don't worry he'll be ok, I'm sorry for not explaining before but you cut me off, he is in surgery but...

 

-WHAT?! SURGERY?!? - Joe scream as he push Sam away from him, trying to see if he is lying or if he had misunderstood.

 

-Yes surgery but let mi finish, I should have chosen my words better-. He lets a nervous laugh escape his mouth.

 

\- He broke his leg while we were doing a stun, he was supposed to jump over the hood of a car but I don't know what happened, he didn't jumped in time, whatever as bad as it sounds-.

 

-YES!!! THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE!!-.

 

-I know Joe I'm also still scared I saw everything through the camera lens-.

 

He saw Sam's face really trying to hide his worrying for his friend, after all Rami and Sam were friends outside Mr. Robot so now he was the one giving the hug.

 

-Sorry Sam, continue please-

 

-He got a few bruises but nothing that bad, the paramedic said he didn't even had a contusion, it was just his right leg, got broken but not that bad, the surgery was needed tho, just to put the bone back in place you know, he should be out any minute, they told me the surgery wasn't going to last long.-

 

As he spoke those last words a not so old Doctor, probably in his mid fifties approached them just to tell that the surgery had gone pretty well and that they couldgo to his room and see him.

 

The good thing: Rami was fine

The bad thing: he was going to use a cast for at least 4 weeks.

 

But non of that matter because Joe know he was going to be there to help him.

 

It was already dark outside when Sam had to leave and go back to set, so Joe was left alone in Rami's room.

 

He was playing with his hair when he finally seemed to be waking up.

 

-Hi babe-. He said with a raspy and sleepy voice.

 

-My love, How you feeling? Are you in pain? Are you nauseous? Does your leg hurts?-

 

-Whoa whoa, calm down, I'm fine-

 

-I can't be calmed when you scared the shit outta me!!-

 

-Sorry babe, but remain me what did I do to scare the shit outta you?-.

 

The idiot was smiling and barely looking at Joe, he was still way to into the effect of the morphine or whatever good shit they gave to him. He looked so lovely even in that state, almost like a child who doesn't want to go to sleep. He couldn't be mad at him.

 

-Well you thought you were Tom Cruse and got you leg broken you idiot-. Joe said trying to pretend to be mad but couldn't help to laugh when he saw Rami's face trying to remember but failing.

 

-Oh-. That was all Rami said before laughing.

 

-What's so funny? Nearly giving me a heart attack?-.

 

-No, but Sam is gonna be soooooo pissed-. He was already slurring his words.

 

Joe felt his heart melt, he loved Rami so much, he just wanted to protect him from everything. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Rami speak.

 

-I'm sorry... I didn't want you to worry-

 

-it's ok but please no more playing to be Tom Cruse in the future-

 

-I promise my love-. He was already closing his eyes when he spoke again.

 

-Hey can you cuddle with me?... You know... I broke a leg-. With a wary smile he moved a little bit and patted the bed with his hand.

 

-You are impossible, if a nurse or a doctor gets mad I'm gonna said you force me-. Joe said with a huge smile in his face while he jumped on the bed, carefully obviously, he put an arm across Rami torso hugging him tightly.

 

 

-I love you, go back to sleep you'll feel better in the morning-. Joe said with a quiet voice, giving a little kiss in Rami's lips, it felt so good, finally feeling calm after all the rush he'd had that day.

 

-Mmhm, love you-. Rami said finally going back to sleep, his leg hurt a little bit, he knew tomorrow morning is gonna hurt and stitch like hell but he didn't care, he had the love of his life beside him.


End file.
